


Not Boyfriends

by Heiipi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, IDK how to tag this tbh, Inspired by Music, M/M, Near Future Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiipi/pseuds/Heiipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami share a dorm room at college and that’s all, right? Right.<br/>I mean, more than often they share a bed and some wild nights, but that’s all, right? Right.<br/>And another thing everyone knows for sure is that Aomine and Kagami are not boyfriends, right? Right.</p><p>So… why does suddenly nothing seems so certain anymore? Why does nothing feel enough for both of them anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey ~~ sooo ~~ this is my first time writing aokaga, and (honesty time) I was inspired by 3Oh!3’s “I’m Not Your Boyfriend, Baby” Every time I listened to that song these two always crossed my mind, and when I told a friend this she was so excited to hear me I couldn’t help but to write this ;) Like I said, this is my first for aokaga, so I hope it’s at least enjoyable :D   
> Thank you for your time xxx

Aomine sought the support of his elbows and forearms as he leaned down on the bed, their bodies pressed together in an almost excruciating pleasure. His tanned fingers that just happened to be running through red strands of hair turned into a fist that pulled down the back of Kagami’s head, leaving his throat exposed.

Kagami felt Aomine’s grin on his skin as he started kissing and nibbling his way to the sensitive spot behind the red-haired man’s ear.

‘Won’t you purr for me?’, Aomine teased, his tongue lightly sweeping the entrance of Kagami’s ear.

‘You wish’, Kagami mumbled in a muffled voice, struggling against the chill that shook his body, all due to the ticklish sensation of Aomine’s soft tongue and voice in his ear.

‘Yeah… I really do’, the tanned man admitted, teeth jabbing his lover’s lobe as he increased the pace of his thrusts.

Kagami’s slack jaw winded as much as his eyes when he deeper felt Aomine in him. By biting his bottom lip and digging his fingernails on the skin of Aomine’s sturdy arms he tried to remain together… but it was impossible to hold back the moans that escaped from his mouth.

‘That’s what I love to hear, my tiger’, Aomine whispered with a victorious, almost mocking, smile that ended in a kiss when his lips met Kagami’s. Feeling the taste of his defeat as Aomine’s tongue forced itself in his mouth, Kagami quickly claimed his payback by biting the lips that kissed him almost too thoroughly.

‘I’m not _your_ tiger!’, Kagami snapped as the other glared down at his red eyes, his blue eyebrows twisted into an amused frown. With that very same intriguing expression Aomine reached for the nightstand and fetched Kagami’s cellphone, which he swiftly unlocked.

‘What… What are you doing?’, Kagami inquired, his voice somewhat drunk and his body confused. The heat and pressure from Aomine’s body that he knew and loved had suddenly gone away when that idiot decided to scroll through his phone for no reason. Remembering the overwhelming orgasm he was about to reach seconds ago, now cruelly denied, Kagami took matters into his own hands, and began stroking himself hungrily.

‘Knock it off, you moron!’, Aomine exclaimed, jerking away Kagami’s hand. ‘This ain’t your turn, remember?’, he scolded, grabbing the length of Kagami’s hard dick and trusting again into him, combining his two movements in a perfect sync. ‘It’s my time to have my way.’

Kagami’s back arched when Aomine’s movements became more intense, his entire body constricting itself as his orgasm approached once more. Aomine’s weight on him, the sound of their skins clashing together and against the springs of the overused mattress, their erratic panting, Aomine’s burning touch… He was going mad!

‘Aomine… _Nggg_ … I’m…’, he cried, his words lost as his mind blacked out while a bright whiteness blinded his eyes, his body falling apart and clenching around Aomine’s dick. For a while Kagami was lost, his eyes shut and his lips slightly parted while his hollow mind drifted around. When the red-haired man came down from his high and his respiration established, he looked to his right to find Aomine, still breathless and unsettled, messing with his cellphone.

‘Just thought you’d want this really cute picture of you as your wallpaper’, he teased, showing a picture of Kagami, cheeks read, lips swollen and eyes hazy with lust, while he came with Aomine’s hand over his chest. ‘See? You really are my tiger, my nasty boy’’, he insisted, his sweaty face again displaying a haughty smile.

Angrily, Kagami yanked his cellphone out of Aomine’s hands. They were _not_ boyfriends, so he certainly was _not_ Aomine’s “tiger” or “boy”. As it became clear on their first night together, there was nothing romantic between them, just lust. They had agreed to maintain a purely physical and emotionless relationship. Just sex. Mind blowing otherworldly sex in which each of them sought to achieve their own individual pleasure. It was selfish and loveless… but boy, was it good! More than good, actually. It was the kind of amazing sex that can sweep one of their feet, intoxicating and addictive like a drug, so hot and pleasurable it burns skins and hustles hearts.

‘I’m not your boyfriend’, Kagami recalled, shattering the silence that had settled between them.

Aomine turned to Kagami and lifted his head, elbow on the mattress and hand supporting his chin. His blue eyes stared at Kagami that, in turn, absentmindedly looked at the ceiling. In a whim, Aomine leaned over to the man next to him and placed a quick sloppy chaste kiss across his lips. A simple kiss… that left Kagami with a look of utter awe on his face.

‘The hell was that for?!’

‘You’re not my boyfriend’, Aomine replied with a smirk, curious with Kagami’s reaction, his astonishment made clear by his sparkling puzzled red eyes. ‘We’re nothing.’

They were nothing. They were free, free to do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. And that was enough…. right?

With a sudden movement, Kagami climbed Aomine’s body, straddling over him, looking down at his defined and tanned torso, running his hands through it when mere contemplation was proven unsatisfactory.

‘You still up for another round?’, Aomine asked, almost challenging, crossing his arms above his head, as if he was enjoying the show that was Kagami’s body over his.

Bending down, hands all over Aomine’s chest, exploring and teasing that dark gorgeous skin, Kagami circled Aomine’s right nipple with his lips, gently tugging and nibbling the sensitive lighter skin. His hands began travelling down, firmly grabbing Aomine’s thighs, fingernails rudely digging into his skin as his tongue slowly worked its way from his lover’s chest to his chin, ending in Aomine’s lips.

‘I’m not just your cute little sex toy’, Kagami argued proudly, his lips hovering over Aomine’s, almost touching, dangerously close… but still painfully distant. ‘Now it’s my time to have some fun.’

Finally closing the distance between them Kagami bit the frail skin of Aomine’s lips, as if roughly asking for permission to enter. Now more willing, Aomine parted his lips, tasting Kagami, always eager in his kisses, inside his mouth. Unfolding his arms, Aomine looped them around the man, bringing him closer, entangling their bodies even further. Slyly, Aomine began moving his hips, lifting his lower body, firmly trapping Kagami’s body against his. Soon enough, as Kagami’s kiss deepened and his hands now more furiously demanded Aomine’s body, Kagami’s dick hardened again against Aomine’s equally obvious bulge.

‘Are you amused already?’, Aomine whispered at Kagami’s ear, his voice warm and hoarse. That voice alone and its sexy tone against his burning skin was enough to make Kagami go wild.

‘Oh baby, we’ve just began’, Kagami retorted, his mischievous grin against Aomine’s lips.

 

\--

 

Exhausted, Kagami sat heavily on the bench, dropping his body with a thud. We was still as fit as ever, if not more, and, physically, his body withstood almost every effort that Kagami demanded… but finals’ week had a wicked ability to suck the life out of him. Would he survive college to actually apply what he was learning there? In desperate times like this, an afternoon off playing basketball with his old friends was always very well appreciated.

Stretching his legs, Kagami wept the sweat out of his face with a towel, still struggling to normalize his respiration. Damnit, his old senpais would never cut him some slack!   

‘Well, look at that!’, Hyuuga pointed out, although he himself was panting. ‘Mister Sports Scholarship is huffing and puffing like an old dog.’

‘Kinda embarrassing, right?’, Kagami agreed, grabbing his water bottle. ‘You guys are the old dogs and still leave me worn out.’

‘Hey you!’, Hyuuga snapped, lips compressed beyond humanly possible, crossly ruffling his friend’s damp red hair. ‘I don’t care if this isn’t high school anymore, that’s no way to talk to your late senpais!’

‘C’mon, Hyuuga, just let him be’, Teppei intervened, always the gentle one when among friends, playfully patting Hyuuga’s back. ‘It’s not every day that we can get together like this, so let’s just enjoy our time and make it worthwhile.’

Hyuuga shrugged his friend’s hand and turned away, eyebrows fiercely frowned beyond his foggy eyeglasses, muttering something about “these damned punks”.

‘ _Phew_ , I’m bushed!’, Koganei complained, throwing himself right next to Kagami on the bench. ‘It’s been a while since we played this seriously.’

‘We will definitely be sore during the next days’, Kuroko commented, clearly tired, but also very pleased. Nothing like sore muscles after physical exercise. That bitter sweet pain means that they had done something good.

‘Maybe Kagami could give us a massage, since he now knows about that technical sports stuff’, Koganei ventured, eyeing his friend.

‘I wouldn’t count on that… unless you pay for it, of course’, Kagami reasoned, scanning his friends in search for potential clients.

‘Yeah, I don’t think that will do. I’m not eager to be a guinea-pig’, Izuki refused, engaging into pointless chit-chat with Kagami while Koganei and Mitobe exchanged meaningful looks. At this point Kagami peered at those two discretely. It felt so good to see that some little things hadn’t changed since high school. It left him with a reassuring sweet sensation.

‘What time is it?’, Koganei wondered, burying his hand in his sports bag. ‘Mitobe and I have to catch the train… but I can’t find my cellphone inside this black hole… nor my watch.’

‘Have you eaten your watch?’, Izuki sharply blurted out, leaving his friends lost and bewildered with that ludicrous question.

‘I’m pretty sure I didn’t eat it’, Koganei sluggishly answered after sometime, still trying to find a sense in his friend’s questions.

‘I hope not. Trust me, eating a clock is rather time consuming’, he explained with a beam of absolute victory in his face, while his friends grunted against another one of his horrible puns (another thing that hadn’t changed either, Kagami was pleased to confirm, nevertheless).

‘Izuki-san, please spare us’, Kuroko pleaded, his face numb to Izuki’s sense of humor (or lack thereof).

Seeing Koganei still hunting high and low for his cellphone and watch, Kagami easily dug his own cellphone from his backpack and lit up its screen.

‘It’s ten to six’, he informed, casually dropping it over his backpack.

‘What… the hell?!’, Koganei mumbled, suddenly motionless. With eyes as big as boiled eggs Koganei, alongside with Mitobe that peeped over his shoulder, had his surprised stare glued to Kagami’s phone. More specifically, to his wallpaper.

 _Oh shit!_ , Kagami realized, instantly feeling his cheeks on fire. How could he be so dumb?! He hadn’t change that awful picture of himself that Aomine had set as his wallpaper that morning! _So embarrassing!_ When his brain was able to function again, it was telling Kagami to snatch his phone and make a run for it (seriously, there was no way to justify that lewd wallpaper so he might as well just leave and escape that awkward situation), but, by then, it was already too late. Izuki had grabbed the cellphone and attentively stare at it, pressing the side button every time the screen became black.

‘Hey, give it back!’, Kagami rumbled, jumping from the bench, knocking down almost every bottles.

‘ _Wow_! Weird… Kinky…’, Izuki whistled with a cocked eyebrow.

‘It was a stupid prank, give me my phone!’, Kagami demanded with clenched fists.

‘Yeah, sorry, here’, Izuki mumbled, still pretty much speechless, throwing the phone to his owner. ‘But now I’m curious - who is he?’

‘Why would you assume it’s a “ _he_ ”?’, Kagami inquired, hiding the cellphone on his pocket. Did it make any difference now? Everyone had seen that dreadful wallpaper; unlock the phone and give everyone a second look into that picture or immediately deleting it was pretty much the same now. No one would forget that anytime soon.

‘There’s clearly a man’s hand over your chest’, Izuki recalled, as if he could still vividly picture that photo on his mind. ‘Is he your boyfriend?’

‘He’s no one.’

‘C’mon, Kagami-kun, you don’t have to lie to us!’, Koganei insisted with an earnest smile. ‘We’re your friends. You know you can tell us everything.’

‘I’ve told you, we’re nothing’, Kagami retorted, frustrated and somewhat angry. That was the truth – Aomine and he were nothing; they had nothing. They shared a dorm room and, more than often, a bed, and that was all. Kagami, however, knew he could trust his friends with his worries and distresses… but that didn’t mean he was eager to turn everything (even more) awkward by saying that Aomine and he were fuck buddies. That disastrous picture already told too much about his sex life.

‘Kagami-kun?’, Kuroko called discretely. When Kagami finally set his eyes upon his friend he was happy to notice that he didn’t seem avid for gossip like all the others. Quite the opposite, really. Kuroko hadn’t spoke up until then, and he had glanced no more than once at the picture. Nevertheless, his steady sagacious stare left Kagami feeling more uneasy that their friend’s questions. ‘Is that Aomine-kun in the picture?’

Kuroko had spoken so quietly and softly that, at first, Kagami couldn’t quite grasp his question. But then his words hit him – hard. His relationship with Aomine was something that he in particular didn’t wish to share with his friends… but now, to his exasperation, it was pretty much out in the open. Luckily, the petit boy hadn’t spoken too loudly, so maybe…

‘You’re dating Aomine?!’, Izuki blurted out, his mouth open.

‘You mean… You mean _Tõõ’s ace_?!’, Furihata mumbled, surprisingly staring at Kagami. ‘ _For real_?!’

‘Impossible!’, some said dismissively. ‘Their heads are too thick and too stubborn.’

‘Just shut up!’ Kagami shouted, his face all red, but his friends would never know for sure if it was rage or embarrassment running through his cheeks. ‘All of you, shut the hell up!’

‘But how can Kuroko-kun know _who_ –?’

‘His hands, Koganei-san’, Kuroko explained. ‘Aomine-kun was both my teammate and rival; I know his hands, so I’m one-hundred percent sure it’s his hand over Kagami-kun’s chest in that picture.’

Although Kuroko seemed pretty assertive, Kagami noticed, almost amused, that his friends were having a hard time accepting the teal-haired man’s words. They knew Kagami and Aomine shared a dorm room, but their knowledge practically ended there. During their high school days Aomine and Kagami had started as major rivals, each one presenting an obstacle in the other’s way; so that one could fulfill their ambitions the other had to be eliminated. Or so they thought. Kagami fancied to think that he had shown Aomine something greater than victory – happiness and passion. Even Kuroko noticed that, back then, Aomine’s defeat against Seirin was a turning point for his old friend. Thereafter, Aomine seemed a little happier, and, from time to time, he would even smile. Maybe he was just being cocky, but Kagami liked to think he had a part on that boy’s happiness. Somehow they understood one another, and as Aomine regained his love for basketball they grew closer and became really good friends. Actually, they got along so nicely that now they even had their benefits, but that was pretty much it.

‘Well, I’m glad Kuroko-kun has this handful of knowledge about hands… especially about Aomine-kun’s hands. It’s pretty handy.’

Izuki still hadn’t finished his witty sentence when a collective snort was already spread across everyone’s mouth, accompanied by some rolling eyes.

‘Izuki-san… please…’, Kagami cried, as if he was being tortured. ‘It’s not even funny, and you’re trying too hard! Just… stop it, please.’

And as other voices joined Kagami’s complaints the old embarrassing subject seemed forgotten, much to the red-haired man’s relief. Still, his friends’ reaction had been interesting – they weren’t surprised to find out that Kagami was in a relationship with a man, but they weren’t convinced that man was Aomine, even after Kuroko identified the owner of those hands.

 

‘I’m sorry Kagami-kun’, Kuroko spoke after everyone else was gone, while he shoved his sweaty t-shirt inside his bag. ‘I didn’t mean to everyone to listen it was Aomine-kun on that photo.’

‘Don’t sweat it’, Kagami said nonchalantly, absentmindedly slamming the ball against the court’s old rough floor. ‘They didn’t seem to believe it was Aomine, though.’ He was expecting a reply from Kuroko, some kind of explanation or comment about the issue. Since the truth was out, he wouldn’t mind hearing Kuroko’s thoughts. His friend, however, was silent, and Kagami understood he had to press the subject. ‘Why were they so skeptical?’

‘I really can’t tell. As far as I am concerned I was surprised to find out you and Aomine-kun were having a relationship of some kind; other than friendship, I mean. For this reason I spoke carelessly in front of them. And although I was surprised, I easily accepted it. I know you and Aomine-kun very well. You’re a good guy, a loving friend, and you brought to the surface many good things that Aomine-kun had concealed within himself.’

‘We’re _not_ dating’, Kagami had the urge to stress once again.

‘If you say so’, Kuroko nodded, although not too convinced. ‘Regarding the guys, I guess they see the two of you as perfect rivals or something; too similar but, at the same time, too different. Maybe that is why they can’t picture the two of you together. As for me, if you and Aomine-kun are being honest with yourselves and happy, then I’m happy for you as well. For both of you.’  

‘Tha-thanks, man…’, Kagami mumbled, awkwardly scratching the tip of his nose. He always appreciated his friend’s honesty, but sometimes he was just so… blunt. It was embarrassing, especially when concerning such intimate matters. ‘For real! You always clear up my mind.’

‘Anytime, Kagami-kun’, Kuroko retorted with a fond smile, grabbing his bag. ‘I’m going now, mostly because I think you need some room to think.’

Kagami nodded silently and gave Kuroko a hesitant goodbye. He actually wanted to be alone to get his silly figure together after the events of that afternoon, but he didn’t want to be alone with this thoughts. He was never one to overthink things, but lately he would too often find disheartening thoughts running wild through his mind. There were some problems he didn’t know how to face, some feelings he didn’t know how to deal with, so he did what he had always done best: he forgot about it and played some basketball.

 

 

\--

 

‘Thought I’d find you here’, said a loud voice, and it was obviously intended for Kagami’s ears, since there was nobody else around.

Startled, obviously surprised by that presence, Kagami failed what would otherwise be an effortless basket and clumsy landed on his feet. Taking a deep breath, he spun on his heels and turned back to face Aomine. Relaxed, arms spread across the bench’s back, Aomine was sitting near the court, dressed in dark jeans and a blue oversized hoodie.

‘And I kinda wished no one would find me here’, Kagami sighted. That court was old and somewhat lost between the trees and bushes that no gardener trimmed anymore. When a new basketball court had been inaugurated alongside a football field in the outskirts of the park nobody bothered to stop by anymore, and Kagami liked that. That was the perfect spot to play with friends, or just to be alone and throw some balls at the basket. This, however, was interrupted by Aomine’s unexpected arrival.

‘If you hadn’t told me about this place I wouldn’t have found you’, Aomine reasoned.

‘Fair enough. But why are you here?’, he inquired, squinting at Aomine that so comfortably sat nearby.

‘Came to see you, since you haven’t been around lately.’

‘We were together last night, all night long!’, Kagami remembered, arms defensively crossed over his chest. ‘And we share a freaking room! I think I’m around more than necessary.’

‘Well… okay, if you say so.’ Looking away, Aomine coolly shrugged his shoulders, although his body was tense and he seemed pretty pissed off. ‘I was just stopping by to check up on you, but since you’re okay I’ll just go.’

‘Wanna hear a funny thing before you ago?!’

‘What now?!’, the tanned man snapped impatiently, cocking his eyebrows.

‘Well, it’s just that… I was with the guys and they caught a glimpse of my phone’s wallpaper…’

‘Oh yeah?’, Aomine inquired with a teasing smirk, now visibly more interested.

‘Why do you sound so content?’

‘They better know you’re fucking with the best!’, Aomine proudly retorted, to which Kagami instantly burst into laughter, his shoulders shaking and eyes teary as he tried to suffocate his copious laugh. ‘What’s so funny?’, he inquired, but in vain, since Kagami was still in no condition to retort. Ever the impatient one, Aomine got up from the bench and approached him. Encircling Kagami’s waist with his arm, Aomine fastened his friend against his body, his lips diving merciless into his, finally silencing that that mocking laugh. ‘So…?’, he insisted, nibbling Kagami’s bottom lip. ‘What’s so funny?’

‘You see, they didn’t actually believe it was you in the picture…’

‘What?!’, Aomine exclaimed, his eyebrows so intensively frowned their ends touched right over the beginning of his nasal bridge.

‘For some reason they thought there was no way we were together.’

‘”Together”?’, Aomine repeated, his amused grin against Kagami’s lips.

‘Messing around, I mean’, the other rephrased, his hands resting over Aomine’s broad shoulders.

‘Well, I kinda understand their disbelief. I mean, you and I, we’re…’

‘Surprising?’, Kagami offered, his arms drawing Aomine dangerously nearer, their mouths so close that they needn’t more than a whisper to communicate, their lips always slightly bumping.

‘If you say so’, Aomine nodded, his chuckles vibrating through Kagami’s body. ‘I mean, I’m obviously _way_ out of your league.’

‘I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around, moron’, Kagami argued, biting Aomine’s earlobe as punishment. ‘And it’s not like we can go around confirming I’m the most handsome, since we’re not really a thing.’

‘Yeah, we’re just… “messing around”, like you said’, Aomine whispered, his lips and tongue slowly traveling down Kagami’s neck.

‘Not boyfriends, just lovers in bed’, Kagami recalled, as if it were some kind of mantra, a shield that kept other complicated emotions from flooding in.

‘And we’re great in bed!’, Aomine exclaimed, his eager fingers lost in Kagami’s damp hair. His tongue could still feel the saltiness of Kagami’s sweat, and his body was so hot it almost burnt Aomine… but he didn’t care. He wanted it, and he wanted it so badly! ‘But out of bed…’

‘No dates… no flowers… no chocolates…’, Kagami murmured, his voice almost gone. He was glad Aomine was holding him that strongly, otherwise his shivering body would already have collapsed to the floor, turned into nothing by Aomine’s touch. How he craved his arms and mouth, their bodies pressed against one another, both of them lost in each other.

‘None of that crap’, Aomine agreed, resting his head in the crook of Kagami’s neck. They remained that way longer than they realized, silent and surrendered to each other, tangling their bodies in a reassuring hug, their ears capturing nothing more than their steady breath, low and discreet like the sweetest melody. That precious moment was so perfect that when Kagami slightly pushed Aomine away it seemed that an earthquake had shook both of them.

‘Then why are you here?’, Kagami questioned once again, his voice serious like it seldom was, staring deeply into Aomine’s blue eyes.

‘What do you mean?’, Aomine mumbled, blinking his eyes, taking aback by that question that shattered their quietness.

‘Why did you come looking for me?’, he wondered, his hands curling into fists around the blue cloth of Aomine’s hoodie.

‘Because I’m your friend, and you’ve been weird these days’, Aomine confessed, much to Kagami’s bewilderment, in almost inaudible voice. ‘Plus, I need you around the kitchen, otherwise I’ll starve’, he hastily added in a lighter tone.

‘I’m sorry if I worried you… I guess I… I just didn’t realize you cared that much… about me’, Kagami confessed although his voice was almost disappearing by the last couple of words, his cheeks bearing just a hint of red as he looked everywhere but to Aomine’s face.

‘Well, I’m full of surprises’, the tanned man said with an enormous grin. Trying to catch the attention of Kagami’s fugitive eyes Aomine moved his hand from Kagami’s back to his forearm, feeling his hot skin kissed by the sun, sluggishly making his way up, taking his time to caress every inch of those arms, as if he hadn’t ever felt or touched them before. When his hands reached Kagami’s shoulders Aomine moved them further up, gently cupping Kagami’s cheeks between his hands, bringing his forehead forward so it would rest on his. ‘Would it be too surprising if I asked you for us to remain like this?’

Nervously, Kagami opened his eyelids to find a pair of anxious blue eyes staring at him. As if to make sure Aomine’s hands wouldn’t leave him any time soon, Kagami encircled the man’s wrists with his fingers, gently tracing Aomine’s skin with their tips.

‘Yeah, maybe it’s a little bit surprising’, he agreed with shy a nod. ‘But I’d be lying if I said I had never imagined us like this.’

‘Like what?’

‘Well… Together, you know? Not all lovey-dovey or making out in front of our friends – none of that shit. I mean… If we could just be… together, you see? Just the two of us, maybe holding hands, hanging out together, laughing and enjoying ourselves…’

‘Like boyfriends?’, Aomine summed up, feeling the heat of Kagami’s cheeks underneath his hands.

‘If you want to call it that’, the other retorted reluctantly, gripping Aomine’s wrists more tightly. They had always avoided that word, so he somehow feared that they would start running in opposite directions if they ever used the word “boyfriend”. ‘I just wanted us to be… well, “ _us_ ”.’

‘Not just lovers in bed, but something more’, Aomine understood.

‘Yeah, but not with all that crap that only brings problems; I want none of that. I just want… _you_ ’, Kagami admitted at last, feeling that the burden his shoulders had been supporting all those days had finally left his body all at once – alongside his last breath.

‘That sounds like a good plan’, Aomine reckoned, nodding against Kagami’s forehead. And was he hallucinating or he was hearing Kagami’s heart beat? Or maybe it was his own; at that point he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. ‘Why are you holding me so strongly?’

‘Because… Because I’m afraid you might run the other way’, Kagami murmured, somehow still finding air on his lungs that seemed suppressed by the furious beat of his heart.

‘Does a boyfriend ever run away from his boyfriend?’, Aomine wondered with a smirk, leaning in Kagami’s lips and kissing them sweetly. ‘I don’t know about the others, but I’m most certainly not running away from you.’

‘You better not!’, Kagami laughed. ‘This is all new to me, but what I do know is that I need you by my side.’

‘Don’t worry, I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon. I’ll be around to nag you night and night.’

‘That sounds good’, Kagami said, placing a small kiss over his boyfriend’s lips. ‘And I’ll also be around to remind you lost last time we played some ball.’

‘You sure about that?’, Aomine wondered with a challenging grin, his sparkling eyes already locked in the forgotten orange ball near the basket. ‘Because all I remember is you whining for a retaliation game – like always.’

With a dismissive gesture Kagami ignored Aomine’s words and eagerly dragged him to the middle of the court, his hand still on his.

‘Let’s play and we’ll see who will be whining by the end!’

With a laugh Aomine approached his opponent, kissing him for no longer than a second, and then swiftly gliding past him, already venturing for the ball.

‘Bring it on, tiger!’, Aomine exclaimed, still with a joyful smile on his lips, a smile so silly and honest that made Kagami’s face beam as well.


End file.
